christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Timōrātus
TIMŌRĀTUS is a multi-genre metal band that originated in 2006 out of Louisville, Kentucky in the United States as a solo project of David Napier's. The band has released eight EPs, three singles, a full-length album, a collaboration EP, and a compilation, primarily released independently with Christian Metal Underground Records' support for their full-length.Of_This_Night36 (May 22, 2018). "Timoratus". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. The band has since added on Courtney Napier, David's wife, as a Vocalist and Keyboardist and an official member. The band announced they would be performing live at Audiofeed Festival 2019, with Logan Thompson (Symphony of Heaven, Dead Human Prophecies, The Abrasive Realization) on Guitars, Jethro de Beer (Bismoth, Be Not Betrayed) on Bass, and Mason Beard (Symphony of Heaven, Mystic Winter) on Drums. Influences and style Timōrātus is a peculiar band as far as style; the band has produced several releases, each with several different genres that were focused on.Napier, David (July 29, 2018). "David and Courtney Napier Bring What Metal Can Be - Exclusive Interview with Timōrātus. The Metal Onslaught. Interview with Mason Beard. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. The releases have covered the genres of black metal,Jackson, John (August 4, 2014). "Timoratus - Black (EP)". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. death metal,thrashboy (November 7, 2014). "Timoratus' Second EP Released "Death", Available for free download". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. grindcore,thrashboy (May 7, 2015). "Timoratus' Fourth EP Released "Grind", Available for free download". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. doom metal,thrashboy (March 23, 2015). "Timoratus' Third EP Released "Doom", Available for free download". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. drone metal,Bishop, Syd (May 18, 2017). REVIEW: TIMORATUS/weapons of indignation - Compass. Never Nervous. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. Timoratus feat. Weapons of Indigination - Compass (2017)". Metal Soliloquy. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. post-metalHarp, Loyd (January 9, 2018). "Timoratus - Reverentia". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on June 26, 2019. and blackgaze. The band, having several different styles, have several different influences per style. However, the foundation of the project, is Extol. Other influences include Sunn O))), Jesu and Genghis Tron. On the band's latest EP, Genghis Tron, Rolo Tomassi and Arsonists Get All the Girls influenced the release. Members Current * David Napier - Vocals, All instruments (2006-present) * Courtney Napier - Vocals (2017-present) Live * Logan Thompson - Guitars (2019-present) * Mason Beard - Drums (2019-present) * Jethro de Beer - Bass (2019) Session * Benjamin Steven Dohrmann - Vocals (2017) * Amy Austin - Vocals (2017) * Carman Hammond - Vocals (2017) * Bryan Powell - Vocals (2017) Discography Studio albums * Reverentia (2017) EPs * Afraid of the Life (2006) * Signs & Places (2009) * Black (2014) * Death (2014) * Doom (2015) * Grind (2015) * 7 Deadly Sins (2018) * For We Are Not Beasts (2018) Collaboration * Compass (2017; w/ Weapons of Indignation) Splits * 4-Way Grind Split (2018; w/ Abandoned Mortuary, Wise As Serpents, & Eternal After Death) * Body of Christ (2019; Symphony of Heaven & Bismoth) Compilation * The Great Mortality (2018) Singles * "My Starshine" (2015) * "Christmas Present Crisis (David's Conundrum)" (2017) * "Screen Attack" (2018) * "Christmas Present Conundrum (Courtney's Crisis)" (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Drone Metal Bands Category:Industrial Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Blackgaze Bands Category:Christian Metal Underground Records artists